star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Genarra
Genarra' was a female Echani Jedi Master who served as the Supreme Chancellor of the Old Galactic Republic and the leader of the Old Jedi Order during the New Sith Wars. Following her election as Chancellor, Genarra chose not to directly sponsor attacks against the Sith, the enemies of the Republic. However, she did not oppose the activities of Vannar Treece, a Jedi Master who organized expeditions into Sith space. Treece sent Genarra a number of reports, including one that detailed an upcoming mission to the Grumani Sector. Biogaphy Born on the native world of Eshan, Genarra was a female Echani Jedi Consular who served the Old Jedi Order during the time of the tumultuous New Sith Wars, a conflict between the Galactic Republic and the resurgent Sith. and, by 1032 BBY, was appointed as leader of both the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic, being one of a series of Jedi to hold the position of Supreme Chancellor. During her rule, Genarra chose not to directly sponsor large-scale offensives against the Sith because she believed that the majority of the Republic's populace was fearful of Sith attacks and would not support plans to send large groups of Jedi Knights on campaigns in Sith space, rather than have the Jedi defend the Republic's frontiers. Despite restrictions on such operations, the Jedi Master Vannar Treece launched numerous expeditions into Sith territories. Genarra did not oppose Treece's activities, and the Jedi Knight Kerra Holt regularly sent reports to the Chancellor on Treece's behalf. Treece began planning a mission to take a team of Jedi to raid Sith baradium production facilities in the Grumani Sector, and, in preparation for the operation, he compiled a report for Genarra that outlined the proposed mission and detailed the state of affairs in the Grumani sector. Genarra was also forwarded a copy of a briefing given by Holt to the Defense Ministry on the detailed tactics that were to be used in the mission. Treece's raid did not go according to plan and resulted in the death of his entire strike team, with the exception of Holt, who was left stranded in the Grumani sector. During her stay in the region, Holt learned a lot of information about the family of the Sith Lord Vilia Calimondra, and she documented her findings. The mercenary Jarrow Rusher agreed to take the information to the Republic; Holt suggested that, on his arrival in Republic space, Rusher would have a chance to meet Genarra because of the value of the information. Personality and traits Genarra was pleased by the results of Vannar Treece's raids because they provided a morale boost for the Republic while using up relatively few Republic military resources. Treece made an effort to ensure that he did not needlessly place at risk the Jedi who participated in his missions, because he believed that he owed it to Genarra to ensure that their lives were not wasted. Genarra carried a green-bladed lightsaber, the standard color of lightsaber for a Jedi Consular. Behind the scenes Genarra was created by John Jackson Miller and was first mentioned in Star Wars: Knight Errant: Influx, a short story that was published on StarWars.com in 2010. She subsequently received mentions in the online article [[The Knight Errant Gazetteer|The Knight Errant Gazetteer]] and Miller's 2011 novel, Knight Errant. Appearances * *''Knight Errant'' novel Sources * * Category:Echani Category:Females Category:Jedi Consulars Category:Jedi Masters of the Old Jedi Order Category:Supreme Chancellors